We're at War
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: What if there was something even far greater then Alex being the chosen one, Naomi is the only angel who's a girl amongst Angels and Demons the little sister of Gabriel and Michael two brothers of opposite ends Twenty-Five years has Past and Alex is known as the chosen one to stop this war and end it for good.
1. The First Girl Angel

It was a cold night the starry skies showed but not a sound nor the howls of the wind was it quiet, too quiet as a winged bird of sort came down as the male looked down at the plaid wood that was covering something as he bent down.

"Here." He said giving the young girl some bread she had blue eyes and blonde hair straight, beautiful features she smiled "thank you." It has known that she too had wings but they were not birds they were angels

Michael the guardian angel has been hiding his sister Naomi from their brother Gabriel, as he did not want them to find out that their sister was an angel no one knew how it happened but it was for a fact she was one.

"When can I come out?" the girls tone was soft, soothing her job was to watch over Alex and the town of Vega she continued to eat the bread enjoying its tasty sweet smell of food "soon my dear sister… soon." Naomi nodded she was respectful of her brothers wishes and listened to him whenever he wanted.

Michael had such a duty to make watching over his sister he hid for years from their brother, Alex the baby needed to be the savior and stop his army

He knew the values of being an angel and needed to keep it going he strokes his sister's hair gently and kissed her forehead "I shall come back for you soon."

Giving a nod, she ran out to the end of the roof, watched her brother fly off into oblivion not seen for a while, and flew up into the air as her hair would fly with the wind and come back to her

Naomi knew that if she dared make a move Gabriel would find her, which he would so she needed to stay there until Michael comes back for her again and this time to have her help and teach her to be the values of a guardian to Alex alongside Michael, she smiled in thought and went to her spot again.

It was quiet for a while and a sudden wind blue she got out of her spot "Michael I!" gasped she saw it was Gabriel her demon brother of angels that choses his side "my... Why it isn't my little sister." The dark grin formed against his lips, as she stayed still not moving.


	2. Alex

The next day

The day settled in as no ordinary day when Alex was out with Naomi his friend who he knew about being an angel and saved her ass telling her she had to act human for now at least around these dark paths.

Alex didn't want to leave his best friend behind and hidden so long so he took Naomi with him in the job he needed to do was look for the eight-balls needing to pretend to be human she held her gun up and followed Alex.

He gestured her to come over to the wall seeing not one but three archangel demons her brothers' followers he nodded to her and he shot one only to make a run for it to the car again driving with her in the front, the demons began to follow

Naomi noticed it could change form and fly which is very odd not all of them did she suddenly turned around as there was a huge loud noise which one of the demons came up the hood.

Alex while driving tried to get it out of the car seeing it grabbed him from the arm, with a kick, Naomi was able to get it out "okay…" she said panting, "next time you want me to help you… I'll just say no."

Focused on the demon he looked over the window as it flew up he notified those inside to begin shooting it as it was shot and they opened to let the car go in.

Both Alex and Naomi went to be cleared in case anything happened, they were led by the back of their arms by the soldiers and could see one of the others coming up to them "Alex, just what the hell do you think you two were doing." Being cocky, he grinned, "there was a free buffet can't miss, what you think we were doing?" Alex said more seriously this time "send them to the archangel, it's his problem now."

Both could not believe this was necessary and said "Aw man."

Michael was with his lover Becca Thorn senator Becca Thorn a part of the Vega he thought of his sister who he knew very well not to leave behind when Gabriel is out there but it was for the best before the whole army came Becca came to his side as she and the whole Vega who knew about her.

"Michael..." she pressed her delicate hands on his shoulders gently "do not fret she will be okay, I can promise that with the protection of Vega no one will harm her" a smile formed on her lips "and soon enough." He turned to her as she spoke "We'd have a child of our own soon."

Michael listened to his lover and nodded with a slight expression of happiness and sadness at the same time "yes, but it is not just to question if she will be protected." He answered stroking her cheek gently "it is the worry." he turned back around looking down at the window and jumped off getting full air until he released his wings flying away.

As if it was detention enough, both waited until one of them came in as they were being talked to Michael came in "leave the whip." He said firmly, Alex looked to Naomi just shook her head at him "idiot." "I know." He said sighing and waited for Michael to speak.

"Do you know the dangers you put yourselves into?" he asked the two as Alex looked up at him "yes." Walking around "and do you know the dangers you put my little sister in?" Michael said a bit firm in anger sighing he did knew but she wanted to join "she wanted to com—""that does not! Give you permission to put my sister in danger! Alex!" he got angry "relax Michael I—" waving his hand to the side "not a word out of you… out of both of you" he said a bit quietly this time "now, for that little incident I think some punishment is involved." He gave the whip a good hard smack on both their backs as each of them grunted in pain "enough Michael!" said the general as he came in "I think they learned their lesson." The general looked at the both of them firmly in anger and walked away with Michael leaving the two to their thoughts.


	3. Love is not Worth It

The room filled with little children as Claire told them of the story the baby who is to be the savior of all of Vega "-in the war the entire lower ranks of angels joined Gabriel, but unlike archangels, Gabriel's lower angels the dogs of heaven,

They were lesser spirits without a physical form, and they could not visit earth without a body, so they stole ours.

Then came whispers of a chosen child, who would grow up and lead humankind out of darkness,

In addition, his legend quickly spread, giving humanity hope. A reason to fight back and the angels hated it now it's said that Michael acted alone, saved the child and hid him in such a way that not even Michael or Naomi know where he is."

Naomi listened to her friend talk about them, sitting right next to them

It was good for the children to hear about them as Claire went she took over the class telling stories about her own life and smiled.

Ending the class a few minutes later, she walked to notice seeing William giving full attention to Claire and although she does not have feelings for him it still upset, her he has nothing for Naomi.

A cough distracted her as she jumped seeing her brother Michael there "Naomi, come." It was obviously something about her and William she walked to his quarters "sit." He said after closing the door, she sat down and waited for Michael to speak "so, how are you my little sis?" he said sitting across from her as she shrugged "I guess I am okay." He nods "and you are okay even if a human does not love you." Michael asked concerned of her as she caught on.

"It's okay if you wish not to speak about it but… it is common to me knowing what you have for William." She sighed softly "I can help find you a suitable mate and—"she shook her head "don't… I do not wish for your help I know what I want but… if he wishes to not love me the same then I shall accept it."

He looked at Naomi confused wondering if she has mixed feelings of her feelings "but, sister the more he does not love you the more it'll upset you." "And that is not your concern… I am fine on my own." She walked away to deal with her own life and does not need help from Michael not in this situation.

Meeting up all of a sudden with William the love of her life after he spoke to Claire it was a sort of mix between love, hatred yet kindness "William…" she said forcing herself to speak first "Naomi, are you okay?" he asks his friend she was everyone's friend "I am fine." She began to walk away "no, you're not." He grabbed her hand as soon as their hands touched it felt that as though her heart skipped a bit, she looked away.

"Please, leave me be." She said sadly, as he pulled her close to him as it forces her eyes to look up at him "I am worried of you, please. Tell me what is wrong." William studied her with her eyes "it is nothing… goodbye William." She said and walked away from him leaving him alone in the hall as Michael watched.

William watched her walk away as he looked to Michael and he looked to Michael then walked the other direction to find his father.


	4. Jeep

Wanting some peace and quiet away from her brother and William, she decided to head over to the infirmary to find her friend Alex and little Bixby talking "well hello my two children." "easy" Alex called with a smile pointing fingers "hey don't pull fingers at my friend." Bixby said with a smile as she joined the two.

"So, how bad was it?" she asked curiously as they shrug "can't be worse than a good ol' beaten from your brother." "Yeah, Michael can be a pain in the ass." Alex added while Bixby cleaned up his scars "oh be nice Alex." She said, "I am!" he exclaimed, "Anyways, I know of a place where we don't have any numbers or whom we don't have to marry." He told Bixby while Naomi listened and Alex gave her his food "really?" she said while eating "yes, and you're coming with me, both of you."

Naomi was quite excited with the fact he offered to take her with him Bixby and Claire but she could not leave Vega not without her brother "sorry there Alex I am going to have to turn down that offer." Alex looked up at Naomi wondering why she would turn down an offer like that but smiled down at Bixby "you and me." All three smiled and did their little handshake.

Naomi walked down the room to find her brother she smiled, as he was in a quiet place "care if I joined?" he was so deep in the meditation but he gave a smile "don't mind if I do." Crossing her legs she would go in meditation mode for a while joining her brother not knowing who was coming until now giving him wine.

"It's been a while we saw you… Jeep" Naomi sat in the middle of the two "yes I know Naomi but I have to keep my distance, not after what I did." He took a sip from the glass he was offered "Alex is not angry at your actions just the fact you were never around." Michael joined in "so I see you two like the highest perch." He grinned slightly "it's been fifteen years, we thought you were dead." Naomi said knowing "14 ½ but who's counting, what does everyone think?" "The same, David Weel build you a statue in memoriam." Michael said "that's" Jeep said in thought "creepy." Smiling Naomi spoke "it's not good likeness; it looks more like Weel than you." Chuckling jeep smiled "he hasn't changed." Both noticing the tattoos Michael decided to speak "we all assumed those tattoos were lost to us." Jeep pulled up his arm revealing the tattoos.

Putting it down a moment of silence occurred before he spoke once more "no." Michael asked, "Have you deciphered any of them?" Jeep spoke "it isn't just a language to decipher, it's something else. In addition, from what I could find there is no historical equivalent much of the last 14 years was spent on wild goose chases, looking for the names of prophets I'd misspelled or tasks I thought I was commanded to carry out, unfortunately, the tattoos are indecipherable."

Michael and Naomi listened to the story about the tattoos and being able to decipher them then he asked "how is he, what's he like? Michael answered "undisciplined, strong-willed, passionate, and mercurial." He then smiled "good." Jeep listened to Michael then asked, "Can you bring him to me?" "Yes." Naomi and Michael both answered him.

Walking with Michael Naomi needed to bring Alex with them and looked up at the stairs "come." They only said heading towards the room a little as both of them watched the fight between father and son "okay, okay, okay you've trained him well you two." Michael nor Naomi said nothing hands behind their backs just observing the scenery Alex looked to the pair and at his father "dad?" he asked backing away from him as he uncovered himself with his hoodie "how did you get here?" Alex asked, "I came back here last night to see you, to talk." "I am not interested in what you have to say. You gave me up. A scribbled note left in the night made that clear. Do you remember what it said? I do. "You'll be an orphan now, Alex." "I didn't think I would make it back" "I was 11. You left me alone." He protested, "You had these two." He said in no offense at all scoffing looking at the two then at his father "they are not even human." "They are human enough to side against their own, the only two to fight for us without Naomi and Michael, we would have lost the war." He followed his son as he began to walk away "Alex! Nothing's been done that wasn't necessary."

""Necessary?" do you realize that making me an orphan, you put me in the lowest caste? A1. If I had not become a solider, I would not have had anywhere to sleep or anything to eat. You basically left me to die." Jeep tried to get through to his son speaking "it isn't the life I would have chosen for you. None of it is." Alex pointed to Naomi and Michael "you. You knew this all along." Naomi said nothing to him saddened he was his friend and Michael as well did not speak a word "Alex." Jeep spoke knowing that was uncalled for "you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You don't have a son." Alex said his last words and walked away from him

No words was spoken for a while Jeep was distraught at how this turned out he knew what he did was wrong "we need to bring the council together today before the Jubilee." He said watching the door "did I do the right thing f—for Alex." Jeep asked needing to know as Naomi spoke for them all "that remains to be seen." Jeep moved his head a little at her response but then turned back to the door in silence.


	5. Invitation to Dinner

Naomi was meditating in the middle of the castle of Vega for some peace finally she had some that's all she asked for William smiled lightly, he was in love with Claire but something changed when he saw Naomi and decided to join her crossing his legs

Not a word spoken until she peeked her eye open and then closed it again "joining me again Principate?" she asked with a smile knowing he was there and dropped her hands to look at him "oh, Naomi only you would know well enough of me here or not." He smiled looking at her directly "what do you want now?" she asked "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner at the house of Whele?" this did not surprise Naomi nor it worried her she smiled slightly "yes." He arched an eyebrow and nodded "well then, I shall prepare your arrival then."

William got up and headed to go prepare for dinner; Alex walked in later and did not say a word until now "really? House of Whele?" she looked up at him softened "he is nice and actually sweet to me… I am going to dinner." She tried to pass by him but she was grabbed "hey, let me—""do you really trust William? I mean come on… we're dealing with someone whose up to no good here." Forcefully getting her arm back "I am fine, I don't need you or Michael to tell me where to go isn't that what you told Bix?" she asked standing in front of him "ehh—yeah I did but… you are different, I got you into trouble once and I don't need Michael's ass on me again."

Alex always knew how to make a woman chuckle as she smiled "Oh Alex you are always good with words aren't you?" Naomi got serious now "but, whatever I do is none of yours and Michael's business... Okay?" she asked, "just… cover me." "Naomi I can't yo—""please… Alex." Looks up at him with those soft eyes she always did when they were small he sighed softly "fine, I will." She smiled "thank you."

Heading out she held up a fist pump "I owe ya!" Alex gave a chuckle and shook his head "yeah-yeah." In addition, he headed out himself.


	6. We found Them

It was late at night, Naomi flew herself to the window of the Whele's house as William greeted her "Naomi, I am so glad you are here." He said smiling softly "come..." he led her to the house and to the dinner hall "Naomi I'd like you to meet my father, he is the council of the castle.

David held his hands behind his back "must you come to the window?" she also held her hands behind her back "it's where I come in… council"" please call me David, Council is only for… duties back at the palace, anyways dinner is set." He led the two to the room offering her a chair being a gentlemen as she sat down after absorbing her wings back inside "so, William tells me lots about you, an archangel… two brothers I wonder how that's like?"

Smiling "well when you have two brothers, it is not like any other." She smiled being direct and polite "yes…" he gave a thought and smiled lightly "it is fun to have such… wonderful brothers, but I do wonder… what qualities they have." Naomi studied him wondering where he is going with this and gave a slight sneer a smile showed that he saw that about…" he gave it a thought smirking "maids.." "Father! I" William said to his father "not a word William…" he said to him and turned to Naomi "what's in it for me?" she asked arms folded "you do what we are told and… your secret of being an archangel and the brother's little sister will be nothing but a fairytale" "father, if I may I—""shush." He turned to her once more "do we have a deal?" she gave him a staring eye like daggers as if she could kill him "fine."

"Good girl." He said and continued to eat

As the meeting with everyone else ended, everyone gathered a seat up the balcony, Naomi stood by her brother for the Jubilee.

Everyone watched as they did a Rome kind of idea seeing how good it was but when whoever the guy was fighting came out, Michael and Naomi walked down a bit seeing a demon angel "you let one into the city!?" General Risen stood beside Naomi on her right side "I had no idea." David kept on talking as she looked eye to eye with him sneering it hurt her that he announced that Claire was to be married to William but she knew Claire, she loved Alex and knew he would never marry William "it must be destroyed." Michael's words cut her to reality as it began to talk everyone and anything it saw.

Then, suddenly it looked up at the two as it waved "Gabriel." It attacked everyone at the Jubilee as they flew down to get it killed when it was killed they felt as though more was on their way Naomi and Michael looked at each other then he looked up at Becca knowing he has to fight them with his sister.

Naomi looked to her brother as he began to speak "get Claire and Risen to the bunker eight. Stay there until we get you." Then they began to head to the roof up on the roof Michael and Naomi let their wings out and flew down to face Furiad he spoke to them foreign language "I barely recognized you Michael and Naomi. You even smell like them" He said as they circled, Naomi took the reins this time and spoke foreign "you are the same." Michael spoke "Vanity before intelligence." The siblings fought Furiad on the roof taking turns not even tired one bit but as he got tired both of them decided to choke him with their swords but that did not last with the explosion causing the reactor to go down.

Both exhausted, breathing heavily they limped to find Furiad getting up with a smirk on his face knowing this was not the last of him and looked up as he flew away, going to bunker eight.

Becca looked at Michael and Naomi unable to say a word and was like a mother figure to Naomi while Michael's lover as she cupped Naomi's cheek looking at the scars "I am fine…" she told Becca and smiled lightly then followed her brother as he spoke after General Risen asked what happened.

"The reactor was damaged, but containment held… for now." He said looking down at their friend Jeep was dead and then turned to the table letting Naomi take this as she observed the white stuff on the table "the boy was an angel, another member of the powers, that's why he was able to pass through our scanners." She said looking up at the vent "Jeep was right. More than one higher angel has joined Gabriel in his war against us." They turned to face Alex bowing down and told him "cover up. Make sure none of the tattoos show." Michael told him

"Alex is the baby we saved all those years ago." He told everyone including Naomi in this as she gave a glance to David and William not forgetting the deal as Michael continued, "He is under our protection."

"Alex!" Naomi called out to him as he began to walk away to the room thinking all this through "you were never alone." Alex looked Michael as he said that "what?" "When Jeep left, you were never alone." Alex turned to face them "we watched over you." Naomi spoke to him as she followed him "We made sure you joined the army. We formed the archangel corps so that we could stay close to you without arousing suspicion; everything was done so you could train in secret. No one could know who you were," They both said standing where they stood.

Alex could not believe this; he then looked up at the two "am I supposed to thank you?—thank Jeep for all of this?—""no, it just is, as your father Jeep held the tattoos on his body for when you were ready. He knew it might mean his death." Michael turned to follow Alex but stayed where he was with Naomi next to him Alex shook his head "I'm not ready, I'm no savior." He walked back to the other side "you are, it's up to you to decipher the tattoos. We bore them on our body before they were transferred on to Jeep's but they were always meant for the chosen one."

He tried to understand this but could not "first they were on Jeep then they were on you and now on to me. How do I not know they were meant for someone else?" Alex gave a sigh and asked, "What are they?" Naomi took this one for Michael as he nodded and listened "our fate… our hope… written in a language long since forgotten, one we don't even know." They stepped down "can you show them to us?" Michael asked.

Alex took off his shirt and studied the tattoos remembering these really well then asked, "Can you read them?" while Alex looked at his tattoos giving a deep sigh "I can't" "you must." Michael said as they circled him in different sides "this is war, and only one side can win. What is in those tattoos will guide you through what's to come." Naomi took a turn to speak "they will lay out the path through which mankind can be redeemed and Gabriel and his legions pushed back." Michael pitched in as they circled him still "but this path will not be easily traversed. At every step, you must choose which course to take." They stopped as Naomi was on his left and Michael on his right as he spoke "we believe you are the only one that can end this war."

Alex listened to the siblings and tried to refuse it more "I am just a man, Naomi and Michael." He turned to face them "how can you two be sure?" Naomi spoke "nothing is ever certain." Michael took his turn now as Alex looked to him "but Jeep had hope, Alex. He had faith in you, and so do we." He smiled a little looking at Alex with Naomi "try." Both said as Michael spoke "can you discern anything?" they watched him to see if he could read the tattoos waiting for his answer "no." was all he could say to them.

Out in the cold air, she brought a hoodie with her and went with William to go see her brother Gabriel, as she went on her knees bowing to him "my son." He said to William "my beloved sister." He said with a smile as they revealed their faces "we found them." They both said with a smile as Gabriel just looked at the two with the kids watching.

**Therefore, this was the end of Syfy's Dominion epiosde 1 Pilot each chapter will contain an episode so chapter six as I said was the end of episode one of the show, so chapter 7 will continue with "Godspeed" episode 2 hopes this helps!**


	7. Godspeed (Episode 2)

_The song of the heavenly angels hummed in the cradle where a little baby held her arms up, she looked up at the man who fed her "there, Michael is here." He said and smiled down at his baby sister, the day god created her was the day that Michael swore to protect her and baby Alex he fed her a bottle "soon enough little Naomi." He named her "you'll soon help to take care of a boy named Alex... And I know you'll do great." He said softly to her._

Michael was in his highest perch thinking about the day their father created them a sister after Uriel and then he turned looking at the sleeping Naomi and smiled softly; he swore to protect her and by god he will as he got up and woke her up gently

"Naomi wake up, we shall fly for now and let our wings stretch before the next time we have to use them. " Naomi nodded getting up and jumped down after Michael flying away in the sunrise of Vega. Michael watched as his sister flew on her own.

"Come on Naomi, let's go." He said gently teaching her how to fly "ugh, I can't do it mwhichael!" The seven-year-old Naomi pointed and tried to fly or flap her wings "you must, soon. With great power will come with great strength." He held his hands behind his back. "And you need to learn."  
Smiling Michael was the one that raised her, taught her how to fly Gabriel did his part but father decided otherwise for him and it was just these guys as he looked over the city enjoying the flight

Another flashback occurred as Michael thought about it when he flew around with his sister the time she had to meet her other siblings, Michael was the first.

_Michael flew with Naomi after he gotten the hang of teaching Naomi how to fly on her own he told her she was to meet her two older siblings Uriel and Gabriel were waiting for them, Uriel had golden blonde hair much like her little sister and was happy to meet her new sister_

_Unlike Gabriel, a little bit but he knew he would grow out of it "Uriel, Gabriel." Michael greets them landing on his feet hands behind his back "this is Naomi." He said and had her come from behind him_

_ Uriel thought she was the cutest little one ever and smiled bending down to greet her "Hello Naomi, I'm Uriel your sister." Gabriel walks up next to Uriel "and I'm Gabriel, your brother." Naomi watched understanding and smiled up at Michael, she has three older siblings and was happy and shook their hands "pleasure to meet you."_

Michael had wondered what happened since then but even he knew as Naomi flew over to his side their wings began to flap at the same pace "what's wrong Michael?" he looked over and shook his head "it's nothing, come on we should return to Vega now." Naomi was confused, puzzled what has gone on in his head that he is not telling her but then again it is not worth asking as she nodded and followed behind back to Vega


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! this chapter contains mature content such as sexual content I tried to make it so it's not all sexy but yet enough for people to read, if you can read it then brilliant, if you can't then i suggest skip a few lines if not comfortable.**

Landing in Vega first Naomi headed to the castle roaming around it was fine for now as she decided to visit her friend Claire, but had to go through Noma first "Noma." She nods "Naomi." The Srgt. Smiled and asked "are you here to see Miss. Claire?" Naomi nods and she lets her through and walks in peaking her head "hey Claire." Closing the door she comes in and went to sit on her bed "hey Naomi… no Michael today?" she joked and smiled looking up but a sudden expression changed "what's wrong?" Naomi was looking down and then looked up snapped back to reality "huh? Oh, it's nothing really."

Raising an eyebrow, she knew that nothing could get by her and softly smiled 'alright, what's wrong?" shaking her head Naomi knew she could not lie to her friend "have you ever had feelings for someone who you think is in love with you but… not sure?"

She thought for a while and knew whom this was about "does this have to do with William?" nodding sadly, it was "please take him; my father will not stop with this nonsense of me marrying him when I love Alex." Claire said getting up and paced the room "but Claire, he is obviously blinded with love for you—""I know I know…hmmm maybe we can do something about that." She thought aloud and grinned, "Have dinner with him." "Eh?" she asked as if she was joking but Claire slid herself on her bed sitting across from her "no listen, if you are all dressed like royal like me, and have dinner with him he will definitely think the better of you and change his mind about having me." She grinned smiling "oh but, I haven't really given the chance for that nor do I ever want to." A slight flush on her cheeks appeared "don't worry, I am here to help." She grinned slightly and started working on her hair and dress "viola." Coming out Naomi was like a different person "well?" she smiled Noma came in and loved it "wow Naomi, you'll definitely win him for sure." She giggled.

Naomi was told to meet William in the castle dinner arranged by Claire and won't have her father ruined by this, she saw him waiting for her and he was surprised "Naomi… you look—" he said as she came up to him "yes? Principate?" she smiled her eyelashes blinked due to the mascara but was taught how to be a woman too by Claire "you look absolutely stunning." He finished what he was going to say as he offered her a chair and helping her push it back after she sat down "how are things going Principate?" she smiled playfully loving to call him that "please, Naomi you know how I feel about that name." she nodded politely "yes sorry." She said cutting her food elegantly "I am doing quite well, also we will have new things coming up…" he said nodding "well, I am sure whatever you are doing it seems fascinating."

Offered wine she rejected it too young for it by only eighteen given water instead "so, ho—how are you doing with your flying?" raising eyebrow she looked up "as in?" this confused her.

However, glad he was worried about her flight "I mean, you do have to fulfill my father's demands, he still suspects you to come and be our maid." Sighing she finished wiping her mouth with a napkin "do I have to?" he looked up at her as well "yes, no matter what Naomi my father will be on you not caring if it is a yes or no so you still have to do it." Shaking her head, she got away from the room and called out "Naomi!" William walked after her and grabbed her arm "why should I with a traitor such as you." He was quite surprised she knew "what? I… I am not a traitor. ""oh please I see you sneak off a lot and heading to my brother's place." Walking away, he grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall "William what are you?" she said wondering and looked up in his eyes

"I may be in love with Claire but… you were the second I could ever love…" he said and kissed her surprised she pushed him off her "William if we are caught it'll be hell for us all as it is already." He smiled softly "I will have my rights to choose who I love." William was not about to lose this moment with her as he kissed her softly again having her to the wall, his hand slowly moved to her thigh and a soft moan escaped.

He was able to get her neck giving soft sweet kisses down her chest and lied her down in her bed as he slowly moved his hand down her stomach causing a shiver down her spine to go up and her back arch a little, and smiled.

Taking his shirt off letting her peck his chest gently and get her pants off slowly giving a smile and gave a moan as he entered gently not to hurt her a soft moan escaped her lips the sudden hiss followed as he began thrust a little hard but gentle as she enjoyed it with a smile.

knowing this was the end of her childhood going on to womanhood with a human, she will bear a hybrid in her womb but father will not forgive her for her sin with the devils servant, cuddling up to him later, "Michael will not like this." She said circling his chest with her fingers looking up at him "well Michael will have to know that you are human as well and you have a choice." He said and held her he just wish he did not have to marry Claire not wanting the relationship ruined for their own parents doing, he knew who he loved most and left her with blankets to get back to being dressed and walked the palace and visit Bixby "hello there Bix." She smiled softly as she was doing laundry Naomi's voice startled her and she turned "Naomi!" she dropped her laundry and hugged her as she twirled her "there's my girl." She held her on her hip and looked to her "how are you doing?" she smiled "good I guess, very tired though." She chuckled and put her down "guess I should let you get back to work." Alex smiled watching the girls this whole time he walked away as Naomi sensed he was there and walked out.

"I saw you." He turned around and smiled "saw you with Bix, I liked how you treated her… seems like you will be a mother one day." She startled a bit and tried to hide the secret "y—yes I will…" he noticed her startle "I'm sorry, did I say something?" shaking her head "no, I—it's okay." She walked away and hoped no one will ever hear what she did with William as both cannot be together in a way due to his marriage with Claire but never counted as it was by force not by choice.


	9. Chapter 9

As the hours passed by, she noticed a memorial placed for Jeep walking to see standing beside Alex she spoke softly "Jeep was a good man Alex…" she placed a hand on his shoulder, as he would watch from behind the wall.

She watched as well "yeah… he was" he turned to face Naomi and smiled "care to go see us in the solider department?" he offered trying to be happy when in reality he is not taking her with him she really did not like this at all.

General Risen made this V system so everyone had a job it was not helpful either when her brother did the archangel corps but it was something.

Until the baby he saved years ago was older now but not yet shown as no one can say anything about this she sat down in the bed and watched "You know you still have us." He looked to her and just shook his head "yes but no offense… you two aren't quite human." Alex said as politely as possible Naomi understood and gave a smile "I understand you try to be nice I get it." Alex was like a brother to her and Naomi was like a sister to him they understood each other and he ruffled her hair "shouldn't you be with pain in my ass Michael?" he asked with a smile as she giggled "nah, between you and me he is my pain in the ass too."

Naomi spent the day with the boys and was happy then spending the day with her brother again lord knows what he'd had her do as she would arm wrestle with Ethan "come on you baby!"

She said playfully pinning him down a little "oh yeah?" he got stronger and tried to pin her down grinning, "I bet you if I could win I get some whiskey and we share?" raising an eyebrow it was quite a good deal "sorry but." She pinned him down at the last second and grinned, "I win! But I am still willing to share that whiskey." Naomi remembered she was with child "on second thought… no thanks." Ethan's expression changed into curiosity as he watched her everyone there treated her like a sibling "you okay?" he asked nodding Naomi excused herself and walked the halls sitting down for a while head on her knees.

David Whele William's father came up to seeing her on the floor quiet "Naomi…" he said quietly saddened by her sadness "are you okay?" he asked and helped her up "y—yeah I am fine." She said trying to smile but holds a smile "come on, let me take you to my house." He said helping her up as they walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat? Or drink." He offered sitting down in his chair with her across from him "no thanks, tea maybe if you will." She was curious as to why he was being nice to her but it was better not to ask questions as he spoke "so, how is everything going?" he asks "fine thanks." Smiling David put the tea bag in his tea and gave the other cup to her "you sure?" nodding Naomi smiled "yes everything's fine I—"" I know about the baby." He said directly at her putting her cup down after taking a sip "I—I don't know what you are talking abo—" "oh don't play dumb with me, I see you with my son the little 'love' you two have but get this straight." He held a finger up "I don't want you anywhere near! My son, are we clear?" he said looking to her "you can't tell him who to marry… he's just a boy…" she said as David got up now angry "you don't tell me what I do with my son, if I want him to marry Claire I shall, now… get out." David pointed to the door without looking at her.

Out of the house, Naomi flew back to the palace and bumped into Michael "oh, Michael… didn't see you." His eyes danced around studying his sister "sister, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly "no… nothing." She said and walked away as Michael grabbed her arm "please, Naomi tell me." She just looked at him and wondered if it will be worth it telling or danger for them all.


End file.
